


¿Vale La Pena Esperar? Parte 2

by SherryMoonZombie



Series: EL Mal Interior Vol 1 [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Michael Myers/Jake Park The Shake
Genre: Deseo, Enojo, Jake esta cachondo, M/M, Michael Necesita Matar, Muerte de personajes, Un Poco De Sangre No Hace Daño, Yaoi, sexo consensual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryMoonZombie/pseuds/SherryMoonZombie
Summary: Es una continuación NO directa de vale la pena esperar, tiene que ver en ella, pero no del todo, es mas que nada un respiro de la rutina.





	¿Vale La Pena Esperar? Parte 2

**Aquí estoy una vez mas**

**esperando me vuelvas a amar.**

**...**

Se que es traición, escabullirme de mis compañeros mientras yo salgo a buscarlo, por todas las casas y rincones de Hadonnfield, pero es que... ha pasado demasiado desde que me tomo tan fervientemente, que ahora el solo recordarlo no es suficiente, mi piel esta deseosa, sensible e incluso me atrevería a decir que molesta por su ausencia.

¿Donde diablos estas? Y entonces escucho gritos, al otro lado del mapa... me giro de inmediato, quizá si me apuro, logre captar tu atención, pero al llegar ahí, Ace trata de perderlo entre las paredes mientras se sostiene la herida en el costado, estoy mas que dispuesto a tomar su lugar, de verdad, lo estoy...

Pero entonces lo ve y simplemente se gira en dirección contraria, ignorando su existencia. No va a mentirse a si mismo, cuando hace esto sabe que es porque tiene que rendir cuentas, pero también deja en èl un dolor punzo cortante en su corazón, ademas sus malditos pantalones están cada vez mas pegados, entre mas lo sigue de lado a lado, mas se siente sudoroso y claro mas se enfada al ver que no le presta la atención que lleva necesitando desde ese día en que logro domarlo en la Finca Macmillan.

El Trampero no parecía muy feliz cuando lo colgó en la siguiente prueba. ...

Él tiene su forma de ser, lo sabe pero cuando logra hacer que lo lleve, se vuelve fuego y pasión, y es ahora cuando necesita esa fuerza en bruto, esa fuerza vibra en sus anchos hombros, la ve cuando estos se alzan hacia atrás, y solo porque ha roto un palé.

Mierda èl quiere arañarlos, arañar su espalda y gemir como nunca en su vida por èl. Pero entonces otro generador suena y èl, sabe que ya solo quedan 2, tan poco tiempo para revolcarse como se debe y nada, ni un toque de sus manos, su contraparte parece estar demasiado interesada en esos estúpidos generadores para prestarle atención a su cachonda necesidad.

Bueno... no es el único al que le gustan los "generadores" esto lo pueden jugar los 2...

Michael llevaba tiempo intentando atrapar a los demás, había podido recuperar a su presa suertuda después de la distracción de Jake, sabe que lo sigue y que ha estado tratando de llamar su atención, pero últimamente la entidad había estado fastidiándolos demasiado con las pruebas, cada vez mas exigente e insoportable, no es que no le gustaran los retos, pero incluso a los otros asesinos les había pasado factura llevar solo 2 sacrificios a sus respectivas partidas, y lo único que podría realmente molestarlo es que no le dejaran matar y por consecuente ver al pequeño saboteador...

Con Ace primero, seguido de la botánica, Meg no tardo en ser herida, las cosas aun podían torcerse, por lo que tenia que estar concentrado en esta pequeña caza, después de eso iría a buscar a Jake para darle lo que deseaba, tanta ausencia lo ponía muy tenso, pero aun tenia que esperar un poco mas.

Jake estaba tan decidido a tener lo que deseaba, que al escuchar los gemidos doloridos de Meg corrido de inmediato escaleras arriba de la casa de los Strode para poder detenerla, necesitaba ese motor a punto y sin reparar, èl vendría a buscarlo para dañarlo y ahí lo atraparía con sus mejores dotes de seducción...  
  
Jamas en otras circunstancias, el dejaría botado a sus compañeros por su propio placer...  
Pero como estas circunstancias son especiales y èl no lo ha tenido en un tiempo, puede lamentarse después...

Anda Meg! adelanta a la puerta, tendré esto listo para que puedas abrirla y escapar...

¿Pero y tu? no pienso dejarte solo!, ayúdame a curarme y entonces...

No tengo suficientes suturas Meg!, solo perderíamos tiempo, ademas èl no ha podido atraparme por lo que su mayor apuesta en este momento soy yo.

Pero!

Solo ve, te alcanzare en unos instantes...

No muy segura de esto, Meg salio escaleras abajo y al girar en la esquina la mano de Myers silencio su boca, fue tan rápido que el shock solo le dejo registrar que su cuello estaba sangrando a borbotones, después de eso ella cayo al suelo y vio los pies de Michael pasar a su lado comenzando a subir las escaleras...

Necesitaba avisar a Jake, pero su cuello estaba tan mal que las palabras no salían de su garganta, se sentía cada vez mas débil y lentamente comenzó a escuchar un pitido en sus oídos...

Jake completamente listo para su plan en acción, logro escuchar el crujido de la madera en las escaleras, sintió un escalofrió en la nuca...

Era èl...

Y esta seria quizá su única oportunidad, para retenerlo...

Como si se tratase de un caballo, jake subió ambas piernas al costado del motor, sintiendo debajo entre sus piernas, las vibraciones del motor, golpeando sus pelotas doloridas por la espera. Oh Fuck! .-soltó un silbido de placer, apretando los dientes levemente, cerro los ojos y se imagino montandolo, en su gran cuerpo, siendo empalado repetidamente por esa gloriosa verga pálida, mientras sus manos tocaban todo lo que Myers tenia para ofrecer, sin duda esos pectorales y abdominales serian marcados también, arqueando la espalda mientras imaginaba esas grandes manos alrededor, comenzó a soltar gemidos de necesidad, y entonces al abrir brevemente los ojos.

Lo vio Parado en el marco de la puerta...

Viendo a los ojos...

Respirando pesadamente...

Y si èl estaba semi duro...

¿Como en la Finca Macmillan, recuerdas Michael?  
  
Inclinando su Cabeza, entrecierra los ojos...

y su sonrisa, oh si la sonrisa arrogante en la cara de Jake, iba a recordar quien mandaba entre los dos.

Si esto no le valía una cogida, nada lo haría.

 

....

 

Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad y agonía, Meg logro llegar a la parte alta de las escaleras, estaba arrastrándose con todo lo que podía, sabia que no habría manera de encontrar la escotilla con esa herida tan severa en el cuello, ademas sabia que Jake había sido atrapado, lo había escuchado haciendo ruidos hace mas de media hora y ella temía que el estuviese muriendo en èl suelo también, Por lo menos podrían morir juntos y regresar a la fogata desde el vació....

 

oh si...

mmmm...

¿Que demon...?

(o.o)!!!!

Si lo que estaba viendo no era la escena mas erótica que había visto hasta ahora, entonces si, quizá se había vuelto loca.

Jake, su amigo y compañero de fogata por la eternidad, estaba realmente gimiendo, decir que era por el Hombre empujando sobre èl con toda su humanidad mientras su espalda se extendía en el generador aun en marcha, era quizá la razón mas probable del porque sus piernas se envolvían en sus caderas bien formadas. Empuje tras empuje, no había mas que Jake desecho pidiendo mas y mas, jalando sus cabellos y mordiendo su labio inferior.

Ella nunca lo vio así.

Tan desinhibido y completamente descompuesto, respirando pesadamente por su vida.  
  
Y mucho menos a Myers, el loco psicópata,con la mascara alzada, besando su cuello con ambas manos en la cintura de Jake, gruñendo de vez en cuando.

Oh si....

 si dámela!...  
  
y esos sonidos húmedos...

mas duro!

Mas fuerte!

ahhh!

....

Y aunque estaba muriendo, sintió que esto era algo mas que amar, algo que ella no tenia derecho a presenciar, al menos no así.

 Meg esta segura que murió con la boca abierta pegada al suelo, mientras el olor a sexo se mezclaba con el cobre, eso si que fue seguro.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno fue mi primer escena sexual de la cual estoy algo orgullosa.


End file.
